realm_of_ilarafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Halmar
Halmar sprung out of a rebellion against the crown of Revos, led by Toren Halmar who would be victorious in uniting the tribes of East-shore Revos and to seperate the lands from the crown, he later became the first king of Halmar. The nation has long prospered after, acquiring a lot more land past its borders in the latest era after a long and devastating crisis, including land from weakened Revos. Geography Halmar is located on the northern peninsula of the mainland and holds some land in Nivis. Most of Halmar is taiga, with the flatlands to the north, and snowy icecaps in the Nivis part of Halmar, down south is where mount Toren lays, with most of halmars settlements, forts, castles and cities nearby. Points of Interest * Capital Stenstaden * Southshore Castle * Suurvalta * Bard's Hill * Mount Toren (temple of the 5) * Ancient Den Kulle Government Halmar is governed by an Elective Monarchy, where the king rules supreme until either he retires or the council and/or the people of Halmar decides to get a new ruler through elections where any high rank of the kingdom can participate in. Below the rule of the king is the main council that exists of three ranks: Lynxheart, Jarl and Lynxlord. The Lynxlord has the highest power in the council and has, according to historical statics, the highest chance of succeeding the king. Every civilian is allowed to vote during Lynxlord and King elections, expect for the Lynxheart elections, whereby only the council and king votes. Those who are under criminal investigation or imprisoned are not allowed to participate in any of the elections.The Jarl(s) are chosen by the king himself, they rule a portion of the land (same goes for lynxlord, which is an upgrade from Jarl). Those who have gained military experience and/or have shown great loyalty to the kingdom before their eventual retirement are called the Lynxlegends, they're usually the go to people for any advise related to the kingdom. Those wanting to become a High Rank must be selected by the council + king and then pass a test proving their worthiness and trust, some Lynxlegends who've already been a HR may directly return to their old position if it's open and accepted by the king and his council. History The kingdom was created by Toren Halmar in the Hajjal year 124, when he started a rebellion against the crown of Revos and gathered an army of 300 men to annex the area of East-shore Revos. After the success of the rebellion, Toren Halmar officially crowned himself as the first king of Halmar and independence was directly declared after. The kingdom later got into a conflict with the Mandorian Empire and started a war with them in the year 195 that seemed to last for ages, until a truce was signed in 225, with a loss to the kingdom. After the truce, the kingdom got into a state of crisis, with its armies getting weaker, and the barbaric threat increasing. This came to many revolutions, including the abdiction of several kings such as: Odin Holmberg ( Ulrond ),Diego Zetterstrom II ( DBrambo ) and Filip Svartvargen ( filipki123 ). The kingdom also went to war with the Jardian Empire in the year 491, declared by king Filip Savngard. There was never any truce signed between the two factions, even though they don't fight anymore. Most prefer the war as a "Silent war", as the two don't interfere with each other in any way but have the possibility to do so. After many years, the assassination of King Herald let to a cultist movement developing a disease as well as creating an immune horde of raiders to conquer the lands, only the north got conquered, this forced the current king to flee, this marked the dark age of the kingdom during that time, the kingdom fought of the cult with the help of the legendary 2nd Lynx of Power, the Lynx of Strength and was victorious, even adding more land to the north in 687 AH It later started conquering multiple dead nations such as Revos in the year 687 AH - 690 AH The conquering of Revos as well as the northern lands ended the dark age and created the New era under the leadership of the 17th king Brokk Stenholme. Category:Factions